One Punch Man
by TheManWhoWatches
Summary: A one-shot idea I got. Saitama/One Punch Man meets his overpowered better.


Heroes, crimes, and villains. They are all on different sides, but have so much in common. Though, out of everything they do, what is the reason most of them do it?

For attention. Either the good or bad, it doesn't matter. Every single one of them, seeking love and fame from the common folk.

Though, not Genos, the Cyborg who swore vengeance on a monster who killed his family, Saitama, who's just a hero for fun, and Bang, a teacher to all that want to learn.

Though, there is another. Living in a city infested with monsters, he has been able to created planets, destroyed solar systems, and travel between the stars, with no ill intent or want for glory. His name is Uchū no kontorōra, meaning Controller of the Universe.

UNK, as he nicknamed himself years ago, stood in City X. The city was infested with too many monsters for the Hero Association to handle. Fortunately, they would not leave the city for some odd reason.

Not that it bothered anyone else much. Though, it did bother UNK. If a monster infestation happened there, who knew where else it could start.

He sighed, once again somewhat saddened by humanity's effort to keep itself alive. He fell from a ten story building, almost breaking as he did.

His hood and jeans protected him from debris, and anything in terms of broken metal or cracked concrete disintegrated when he touched it.

"I should be about there" UNK said, noticing the slithering and sneaking of some Mysterious Beings. "Don't worry friends, you'll be with your families soon enough."

The city square were a bunch of crack television screens, broken glass, rusted metal, and cracked concrete, along with a avid growing plant that seemed to consume everything.

"It's been a long time since I've seen a human" A voice said. UNK chuckled. "I don't affiliate myself as a human," his face suddenly became serious, "And it would be in your best interest not to either." The monster laughed.

"What are you going to do about it?" The Hero Association hasn't done shit about me and my underlings yet. What could one human possible do?" UNK laughed again.

"Simple, explode the entire city." The monster laughed, taking a humanoid form as male that looked similar to a younger Bang.

"You best get going before me and my underlings have to kill you human." UNK sighed once again.

"You say you are so strong, but you are so weak compared to me. Attack, see what happens when you try." The monster laughed, striking him right at his face. In less then a second after, UNK pinch the plant monster, causing a few of his atoms to fuse. The explosion that followed destroyed the entire city, killing every monster that was there. Though, the spot that UNK stood stayed perfectly unscathed

"What has happened?" Sitch said, not believing a word the guy on the other end said. Sitch, while in the Hero Association hq, had been working on some paper work for proper damage in City C, M, and Y, when he gotten the call.

"City X has not sign of any monsters in it. It's like they were never there to begin with. The reporter said. "How fast can we have citizens back in the city?" Sitch asked. "After we do a full scale sweep, it should be about a couple weeks." Sitch ended the call.

"You should thank me, but I don't think The Hero Association does thanks, do they?" A voice said.

Sitch then registered a man of average height, brown hair, and green eyes. He wore a gray hoody and blue jeans, along with running shoes with socks that were inside out.

"You're the one who clean that city?" Sitch said, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "If you wish for proof, I can give it to you"

He said. The stranger than blasted the ceilings, which were made to be stronger than the average shelter. "If you want more proof, I can show it"

The stranger said. "I don't think that will be necessary." He nodded, sitting down in front of Sitch, and with that, the holes in the ceiling fixed, as if they were never there.

"I just didn't kill the monsters, I destroyed the entire city with enough force to destroy it fifty times over. Then, I rebuilt it, quietly leaving the scene as I did. Here is a video of my actions." A video suddenly appeared.

It first started out crappy, with barely any visibility, then it went blank, a white light shown for a few seconds. Then, suddenly, the city was shown repairing itself, first becoming what it was, to the pristine city it once was.

The stranger immediately got up. "If you wish for authenticity, I have papers saying that it is true."

A stack of papers was thrown on the desk, showing multiple papers with each one saying that it was authentic. Sitch searched multiple times, seeing if there were any one that didn't say it was real, and scanned for identity's of the signatures.

All that was brought up was just more support for the stranger. "Now, even if this is true" Sitch said, "What the hell do you want me to do about it."

"Show this to all the hero's in the association, show them that a human more powerful than them walks the Earth, show them no matter how much they try, they cannot defeat a man who can destroy a city with a pinch of his fingers." And with that, he vanished.

"Sensei" Genos said, basically running to over his master. "What Genus?" Saitama asked, irritated that Genus had called him sensei again. He didn't know how many times he had said to stop.

"There is a new criminal on the loose!" Saitama shrugged, not really caring about it. He had done his weekly good deed, so he just wanted a break.

"He is said to be able to destroy a city with a pinch of his fingers" Genus said, piquing the interest of the Saitama.

"Does anyone know where he lives?" Saitama asked. "Sites have been around city X. I suppose that is where we should check first."

The two, after letting Saitama get dress, took an hour walk to get to city X. The city was full of Hero Association works, all carrying guns, missile launchers, and specialized weapons of sorts.

They aren't super like you a voice said Genus's mind, making him look around. "What is it Genus?" Saitama asked. "Nothing. Just thought I heard something."

His sensei shrugged. They continued walking for half an hour, before ending at some building that looked considerably dilapidated.

"I think he's in here" Saitama said, punching the door's down. The two found a man with nothing at all that looked special about him, his brown hair and green eyes revealing nothing.

"Why have you disturbed me?" The man asked. "We heard you were able to destroy an entire city with a pinch of your fingers" Genus said.

"Yes. I can do some much more as well. Though, for the strongest people of the Hero Association to have barely city busting power, I thought I would keep things on the same level" He said.

"I'm part of the Hero Association, and could destroy more than a city" Saitama said. "Really? I thought you were that "Hero for fun" guy?"

Saitama felt something like pride when he heard the man said that. "Well, I wanted to be recognized as a hero, so I joined the Hero Association"

"So you are still like the rest of those bastards at that damned company. Only wanting to make money and fame.

Why can't they remember the fact they have a job to do and not let all of that attention go to their head. I've done my job for thousands of years, and you don't see me crying over that fact I don't have a fan base of some sort" The man growled. "That's impossible! You would be long sense dead!" Saitama argued.

"Ah, but that is where you are wrong. For you see, I figured out that ways of the universe around the early beginning of Man itself. In fact, I am Man, well genetically speaking anyway. Though, I have long sense removed that title.

Now, I am only Uchū no kontorōra, or Controller of the Universe. But I call myself UNK for short. "So, are we going to fight or what?" Saitama asked. Genus and UNK were surprised by such forwardness. "I am a protector, not a all-the-time fighter. I only do something when no one else does anything." A crash of the ground shook the building. "Something evil has appeared" UNK said.

He quickly ran outside, shocking Genus, and even Saitama a little on how fast he ran. Outside was a crater of a beast bigger than even the tallest skyscrapers. I looked as if you made a T-rex put on a turtle shell.

"I am World-Ender, the greatest destroyer of life there ever was, is and will be. Bow down before you new king before you die!" It roared. "That lizard has a big personality problem" Saitama commented. "Stay here, I've got this" UNK said, running at speeds faster than before.

Suddenly, Saitama blocked UNK, making UNK running into him, and several other buildings. "What the hell is your problem I'm trying to save those people" He said. "I just want to see how powerful you are" Saitama said.

"How about this, once this is over, I'll punt you to the other side of the planet. That sound like a deal?" UNK asked. Saitama said nothing.

A roar along with the sound of yelling covered by blasting guns, exploding missiles, and flamethrowers

"I'm taking that as a yes" UNK said, jumping into the air to fight the reptilian beast. "City Busting-" The chant was ended when Saitama appeared, giving a stupid grin. "I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" UNK yelled. "Civilization-ending punt!" A shockwave the made most of the building bend under the pressure sent Saitama flying through the air.

Genus couldn't believe what he had just seen. He didn't know anyone that could possible do that. "Now," UNK said, "I can do this."

"City-Buster Blast!" A beam of energy with enough force to make a city disappear smashed through the monsters head, cracking his skull and disintegrating its brain. He landed onto the beast with the finesse of an acrobat, pulling the monster up into the air, and into space. UNK quickly ran from the workers, making them forget what happened as he repaired the buildings and any signs the fight took place.

Returning to where his "unexpected guests" were, he found a shocked Genus, and a somewhat surprising, undamaged Saitama.

"Your pretty strong" Saitama said. "No one has ever been able to do that to me." UNK shrugged. "Your pretty strong to.

To have survived my Civilization-ending punt, you have to be durable enough to survive the explosive power of a armada of Nuclear bombs." Saitama didn't say anything. "Fine, I shall fight you.

Though, it is only to show how stupid this is." A hole appeared in the middle of the room. "If you wish to fight, go in here. If not, then we shall stay here."

Saitama then went into the hole, followed by a suspicious Genos. The other side appeared to be a giant room of empty space. "This is a place that shall not harm the universe" UNK said,

"Genos, I suggest going back to our universe. The fight will be very unstable, for a lack of a better word."

Genos did not move however. UNK shrugged. "Fine, you can die here for all I care. That's not my problem"

"Do you wish to start the match?" UNK asked. A fist contacted UNK's face, sending him flying backwards before stopped a second later. "Fire rapid punch" UNK said, sending a sent of punch that went so fast, his hands set themselves on fire. They burnt his super suit, but little to faze the bald hero.

"Consecutive normal punches" Saitama said, sending a fast, rapid set of punches at UNK, which were either blocked or dodged with ease. "Nice trick, now why don't you go all out?" UNK asked tauntingly.

He appears to be getting cocky. I need to stop him before he hurts himself or Genos Saitama thought. "Serious consecutive serious punch!" Saitama then aimed his fist at the chest of UNK, stunning him with his immense strength, sending him flying back into a no seeable region.

"You were too over your head" Saitama said simply, walking away. "Fool. To think such weak attacks could stop me" UNK's voice echoed.

His body reappeared. "I have unlimited power. I'm in it for the long haul. Now, actually try this time." Saitama did nothing. "Fine, I'll do it."

The air around the three sizzled, hurting Genos, while only mildly irritating Saitama. "Atomic lightning!" The shocked startled the bald hero, surprising him on how effective of an attack it would have been- if he had been weaker. He dully noted Genos on the ground, crumpled up into a piece of trash like usual.

"Don't work with you? Well, how about some more fist? Coupled Mass drivers!" His hands suddenly became multiple, coming at him with speeds that made need to concentrate.

"Damn. I was really hoping that would get you. Ah well, I have plenty more attack where that came from" (In the back of Genos's mind, he can hear someone say "Stop using attacks!"). Saitama just rammed himself at UNK, sending a flurry of concentrated kick and punches.

"Do you know anything besides how to kick and punch?" UNK asked, sounding disappointed. "Well, beggars can be choosers I suppose" UNK said as he mindlessly dodged his attacks.

"I'm sort of like the universe. When something happens, I add that to my knowledge of how to do it; or in this case, how to prevent myself for getting hurt by it" UNK said. "Now, for you demise" A light at the end of his fist showed.

"Planet-Busting punch wave!" The fist contacted to Saitama's face in what felt like almost an instant, sending a shockwave, explosion, and pressure that would have been powerful enough to destroy a planet.

The shockwave was followed by bleeding, which was because of the punch hit the nose. "Incredible, you are able to survive that blast that would have destroyed almost anything else that existed." Saitama said nothing.

"Now I am ready" He said. He punch put UNK's to shame, slamming him into the seemingly endless rooms wall. "Such strength and speed. Why did I not find this man years ago. He would have made for a great pupil" UNK said.

"No matter. You shall be defeated like everyone before you." UNK appeared instantly before Saitama, confusing him. "Nuclear energy end!" UNK then pinch Saitama's arm, turning it into one giant fusion explosive. After the light cleared, an one arm Saitama was seen next to UNK, standing there as if nothing happened.

"Interesting" was all UNK could say. "Is this permanent?" was all the bald hero could think to ask. "No, though it could be if need be" UNK said, reforming Saitama's arm. "I still can't believe you still haven't been going full power on me" UNK said, taking a few steps back.

"I will when you do" Saitama said. "I can never do that though Saitama. My strength is as strong as it needs to be, as in, you can never beat someone who is always ahead." "Then try your hardest to go all out!" Saitama yelled.

"Well, there is this few thing I did want to try out." UNK's fingers snapped, sending a shockwave that as powerful as Hiroshima's and Nagasaki's A-bombs combine. "Why don't I test my attacks on you, and see if you live.

If you do, then you win. If not… well, I'll just revive you and tell you I won." They both went into fighting form.

"Now, send yourself at your fastest possible, with not possible energy left walk, along with the most strength you can, leaving no energy left lift even the tiniest of pebbles" UNK stated, get a nod from Saitama.

Suddenly, his eyes changed to red, and he could hear the mans heart pounding. The attack went faster than even Saitama could process, sending shockwaves behind him that would have destroyed solar systems.

His fist contacted his target, causing an explosion that would have destroyed half the galaxy, and sent a shockwave that could have felt throughout the universe.

"Very impressive" UNK's voice echoed once again. "Though sadly, not enough." UNK was covered in a energy that made him look like he was glowing "Universal energy is very useful, especially when stopping that kind of attack."

"Now, to show you real power." "BIG BANG REVERSAL!"UNK yelled, sending the shield that protected him into Saitama, putting a hole into his stomach, blood pouring out of the wound.

"You were the most challenging thing since… actually, I can't remember any harder opponent than you." The hole was repaired, with not signs of damage. "Well, I hope that got out of your system. Now, once you leave my home, please never come back to it!"


End file.
